Those Summer Days and Summer Nighs
by souloverainbows
Summary: Gabriella loves Troy, and Troy loves Gabriella more than anything. Neither knew their last Summer together could change everything. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

First Story :

**First Story : **

**Read and Review! **

**I do not own High School Musical or the CHARACTERS!**

Three more weeks till graduation…

Sunday.

Troy sat on his floor, leaning against his bed with his laptop on. He stared at the message he was thinking about sending Gabriella on facebook. He had erased the message at least ten times in the past 20 minutes, trying to make it better so when she got home from Chicago, she would read it. Hopefully she would be overwhelmed, or Troy for one wanted her to know he loved her.

Which was very corny in a way because he knew she knew he loved her.

If she did not, that could become a problem.

He kept getting upset with the message, and he finally slammed the computer shut. He put his hand on his head, and he let out sigh. He was not very good with messages. Whenever Gabriella sent him something sweet, he never wrote back. It just was not him.

"Troy," his mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yes mother," he moaned, and he got up. He was tired, and he thought his mom was going to ask him to clean something.

"I have a surprise for you," she exclaimed excitedly. "I am coming down," Troy shouted down to his mother. He was about to exit the door, until Gabriella was right in front of him.

"Gabriella," he exclaimed excitedly like he had not seen her weeks.

It had been three days since they saw each other. Too long for Troy that is.

"Troy," she said softly as she wrapped her small arms him. She then let go of him, and she walked over to his bed. She collapsed in it. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Uh," she let out a sigh like she was tired. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I am so tired," Gabriella emitted.

"How was Chicago?" Troy asked as he kneeled on the floor, and let his hands brush Gabriella.

"Sucky," she said dreadfully, "my Aunts do not know how to shop, my mom let them do everything, my cousins are absolutely ridiculously spoiled, and my stupid future step-father did not stop calling my mom."

"Did your cousins get whatever they wanted?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella gave him this grueling stare like she was about to go off, "yes, I got to pick out one store the whole time we were there. Then my mom would not buy it for me because Kyle says I need to spend my own money. The guy is not even my father, and he never will be. Anyways I am 18, he cannot adopt even if he wanted too."

"Your future stepfather cannot be that bad," Troy said trying to comfort Gabriella.

"I do not like him ever since he ignored me at Dinner that one time," Gabriella said as she sat up.

"I bet you did not even give him a chance," Troy tried to say, but Gabriella was not going to let him finish.

"I have given him chances, he just does not like me," she fumed.

"When is their wedding?" Troy asked, but Gabriella looked at him cruelly, "do not bring that up!" she demanded.

"Ok, ok," Troy, said as he tried to get himself out of that topic of conversation.

Gabriella changed subjects very quickly, "so what did you do this weekend?"

"Chad had a party, the cops busted it for loud noises, and about ten people had to take the Breathalyzer test," Troy exclaimed. It was the most exciting event that happened to him that weekend.

Troy for the first time could not have fun without Gabriella. He for some reason really missed her.

"Did you drink Troy Bolton?" She asked nervously, but trying to sound calm at the same time.

"No, I did not actually, I actually had the most boring time in my life!" Troy proclaimed happily, and Gabriella smiled excitedly.

"Oh my you actually learned that drinking is not cool, and you learned it from me!" Gabriella joked happily.

Gabriella sat up, and Troy went on the bed to move next to her. He rested his hand on her thigh moving it up and down. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder.

"Three more weeks," Troy exclaimed.

"Three more weeks of hell," Gabriella muttered, "Three more weeks till we can spend every waking minute together," Gabriella joked as she moved her face so it was in front of Troy's.

"Every minutes?" Troy proposed.

Gabriella rubbed her face with his, "every minute" she hissed.

She kissed him softly, she let out a sigh, and "I missed you."

He smiled at her, and he held her hands, "I missed you too," he grumbled.

6:54am in the morning! Troy was already late for school.

He happened to always get a late start on Mondays.

"Dang!" he shouted as he looked the clock. "Shit, I told Gabriella I would pick her up in fifteen minutes!" he said to himself.

He rushed to get his shirt on, and pants. He barely had his pants on when he made it to the bathroom. He looked at himself, and totally was in there for five minutes, actually less. He brushed his teeth in thirty seconds. He combed his hair for about ten seconds. Washed his face in about twenty seconds. He ran downstairs, and he grabbed the toast off his dad plate. He could careless if his dad was eating that. He was hungry.

He opened up the car door, and he was off. Troy had gotten ready in record time, and when he got to Gabriella's house. He ran to the door. Her doorbell was awkwardly strange when he rang the doorbell. He slouched on the brick, which was uncomfortable. He stood there for about two minutes before her future step dad opened the door.

"Troy," he acknowledged surprised.

"Hi Mr. Daniels," Troy greeted, "how are you?"

"I am fine, obviously you want Gabriella," he said dully.

"Yeah obviously," Troy laughed, "is she ready for school?" Troy asked nervously as he had a hand in his pocket.

"Hold on, Gabriella get down here quick, Troy is here," he ordered sort of meanly.

Troy gave him a weird look, and Mr. Daniels turned his head to face Troy with a smile. It was not some nice smile. It was one of those smiles where the person looks at you as they about to do something terrible to someone. Maybe Gabriella was right that he was not a very nice man. Maybe he was having a bad day, who knew? Troy just stood there awkwardly trying not to be tempted to look at Mr. Daniels.

"I am coming!" Gabriella yelled, and she gave Mr. Daniels the evil eye. He did not seem to notice, and Gabriella just rolled her eyes as she walked pass him. "Bye Gabriella," he said nicely.

"Bye," she replied meanly.

Troy waved good-bye, and he saw that Gabriella was going to explode in the car.

"Uh," she groaned right when she got in the car. She looked at Troy, and he was sort of shaking. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Um yeah, just why are you mad?" he replied.

"Nothing, just Kyle," she murmured as she slouched back in her seat, and she looked around the car, "did you clean this when I was gone?" she asked excitedly.

"My mom did," he laughed.

"Oh your mom," she chuckled.

Troy decided he would change subjects back to her future step-dad. He was in great interest to know what made her so mad.

"Gabriella so what did your future step-dad do?" he questioned again hoping she would give some sort of answer.

"Just being an ass-hole that is all, he woke me up like four times this morning, he made himself and my mom breakfast, did not bother to ask me if I was hungry, told me to make cereal, I went up stairs, and decided to sit there, and be mad," she huffed like she needed to get this off her chest, "alright I am good."

"I am glad," Troy smiled as he brushed her hand.

"Troy you look rushed and nervous or something," Gabriella laughed as she stared him with sweat dripping down his face.

"Your step-dad made me nervous," Troy admitted, "and he did not even say anything." Just the stare her future step-dad made at Troy gave him the chills.

"He does that often," Gabriella said it like it was normal, "and Troy I decided we are not going to call him my future step-dad only because my mom might decide that he is a horrible person and break up with him."

Troy nodded at her knowing this possibly and probably was not going to happen. He agreed with her nonetheless, just because he had too or she would kill him.

"Excited for prom?" Troy wondered, and Gabriella did not saying anything, "you forgot didn't you?" Troy asked laughing.

"I did," she murmured. Troy laughed at her. Gabriella sort of nudged him. "Hey I forgot because of this whole Chicago thing and school. I have more important things to think about. Prom is just not one of them," she tried to justify.

Troy gave her smirk, "you probably are one of the only girls who I have ever met who forgets about prom," Troy joked.

"Well, whatever," she said angrily, "I just do not like drama, and prom is equivalent to drama."

"Ok, ok," Troy, laughed again.

"Stop laughing, at me," she demanded, "just because I do not like prom does not mean anything."

They sat in silence for a minute before Troy decided he would bring the whole prom thing up again.

"So prom," Troy trailed off to see Gabriella rolling her eyes at him, "did you buy a dress?"

"I did buy a dress," she assured him, "it is cute too, but I do not know if I want to go with you anymore."

"You are joking, who would you go with then?" Troy questioned seriously.

"You really want to know," she whispered, raising her eyebrows at him, Troy gave her a little nod, "oh it is Clyde from West High," she laughed.

Clyde was Troy's worse enemy on the basketball court, and the kid played golf also. Troy always had to guard him, and in golf they always played with each other. The sad part was Clyde always found a way to beat him except maybe once or twice. Clyde also had the same good looks as Troy, and they just did not like each other.

"Clyde?" Troy asked seriously, and he was not taking this lightly.

"Troy, I am kidding," she tried to say, and after saying that she felt she should not have said that. Only because when her and Troy were in a fight, she did stuff with Clyde. Troy had never really forgiven her for that, but he sure has gotten over it though. Well at least he has tried.

"Sorry Troy, I did not mean it, I never would pick Clyde over you," she said, but Troy just looked away.

"Do not worry about it, Clyde is nothing," Troy said bothered by the fact that Gabriella would even think about taking Clyde over him even if she was just joking. It made him cringe.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked nervously, feeling guilty at the same time.

"No," Troy replied even though he was, but he was not going to say that. He knew she felt bad so by saying he was mad he knew he would make her feel like crap. He did not want to do that to her.

Gabrielle knew by the way that he said no that he was mad. She decided from that point on, she should not say Clyde's name ever again.

Wednesday night…

Gabriella decided to be her procrastinating self, and she started calling places to get her hair and makeup done.

"Do you have any openings Friday at like 2?" Gabriella asked urgently, and she knew it was Sharpay on the other line. Sharpay's family owned this amazing and perfect salon. Gabriella told herself she would never ever go to their salon. Only to contradict herself, and she ended making that place her official salon.

"Yeah, I will wait for the fourth time hense on the fourth," Gabriella said with an attitude.

Gabriella sat there looking at the picture of Troy on her desk, and she pressed her fingers on his face, and smiled.

Then finally the Sharpay came back on, "2:30 is perfect," Gabriella answered. Gabriella now needed to get her make-up done. Where could she find someone do this on spur of the moment.

"Taylor!" a thought popped in her head. Her sister did make-up. She did Gabriella's make-up for senior pictures, and she loved it. Oh, but she would be doing Taylor's make-up. "Hmm," she thought. "I might as well just call Taylor," she said to herself, "it is my best shot."

Gabriella dialed Taylor's number, and she sat there for about thirty seconds waiting for Taylor to answer. She took forever to answer her phone.

"Hello," she said instantly.

"Hi," Gabriella answered back, "Taylor, I need your help?" Gabriella said sounding desperate.

"What do need Gabriella?"" She laughed like someone was tickling her while she was on the phone. Then she heard Chad, and she knew Chad was over.

"Is Chad there or something?" Gabriella wondered even though she clearly knew he was.

"Oh yes he is, he is being an idiot that is for sure," she said as she laughed again. "So Gabriella you needed something?" She asked as she tried to compose herself.

"Does your sister know anyone that can do my make-up Friday, because I seriously need it done?" Gabriella said sounding desperate.

"Uh huh, yes I will call her, and then call you back," she said in a hurry like she needed to get off the phone to do something with Chad.

"Ok thanks," Gabriella said, and Taylor hanged up the phone right away.

"Oh dear, Taylor," when she met Taylor freshman year, she said she never wanted a boyfriend, oh how that changed.

She met Chad, and it was all over from there.

Gabriella met Troy, and it changed for her too.

Prom, the most annoying and dramatic event that happens every year at East High. Gabriella and Troy did not go last year because they both thought it would be stupid. This year Troy sort of begged Gabriella to go, and she went.

This is why Gabriella forgot all about Prom because she really did not want to go.

They had no school today so Gabriella decided to sleep in before she got a wake up call from her future step-dad Kyle.

"Gabriella," he whispered. Gabriella heard, but she ultimately decided to ignore him. "Gabriella," he said a little louder.

Gabriella did not want him to call her name anymore so she just woke up. "What?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Can you get up, and help me clean," he demanded.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, annoyed. She sat up, staring at Kyle like he was worse thing to ever come into her life. Which he in her opinion, he was.

"Your mom is at the doctors, I wanted to surprise her," he said softly.

"Oh I forgot about that," Gabriella answered annoyed, and she got out of the bed, and she started walking to the bathroom.

"Are you going to help?" he asked, as he started to follow her.

"No," she said rudely, and she did not care. She hated when he barged into her life like this.

He did not say anything, and he walked away. She has always acted this way with Kyle. Kyle never really tried to get her to like him, and for some reason that made Gabriella angry. She wanted him try, but he never did.

She went back into her bed, and she lay there thinking about what may happen tonight.

Troy on the other hand was up, and in his kitchen on his computer. He was eating his Fruit Loops. He could not go a day with out that stuff. He stuffed his face, and his mom was staring at him like he was crazy.

"You hungry darling," she asked shakily.

Troy just nodded his head, and he then asked something that surprised his mom, "can I go out to breakfast with Gabriella?"

"Did you not just eat cereal?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I am still very hungry," he replied, and he stood up, stretching and waiting for his mom give him the go. "Yeah sure go ahead honey," she said as she turned a page in her home appliance magazine.

"Thanks mom," he said as he ran up stairs to get his phone, and he tripped while running. "You ok," his mom shouted, worried.

"Yeah, I am alright mom, just tripped," he yelled back. He lay on his bed, and he pressed his speed dial, which Gabriella was four.

He lay there with one hand behind his head, and the other holding the phone. "Hello," Gabriella said coldly.

"Are you mad?" he asked with wonder, and he sat up.

"A little, want to come save me?" she asked happily.

"Yes, I do, would you like to come out breakfast with me?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh huh, I would love too, Kyle is over, he needs to just go away," she exclaimed.

"I will come get you in about twenty minutes, is that good?" he asked as he stood up, and he started checking himself out in the mirror.

She smiled, and answered, "perfect."

Gabriella got up, she put on a shirt that said East High Science Club, jeans, and she walked downstairs. Kyle was vaccuming the family room. "Going somewhere?" he asked, as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I am going out to breakfast with Troy," she smiled as she drank a glass of water.

"Shouldn't you ask me if you should go or not, because I should be punishing you for not cleaning," he said sternly.

Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy.

"No you should not," Gabriella answered back, "you cannot tell me what to do, you are not my parent."

Kyle just looked away, and he kept on cleaning. He could do nothing because he knew Gabriella did not like him, and she certainly was not going to listen to him.

Finally Troy came after being five minutes late.

"Sorry, I am late," he said as he gave her a hug, "hi Mr. Daniels," Troy said nervously.

"Hi Troy," Kyle waved, and he went back to cleaning.

"Let's go," Gabriella demanded, and she hurried herself out the door.

Troy decided he would bring up this at breakfast. Her future stepfather Kyle was a great conversational piece.

"Uh," Gabriella said as she sat down in the booth. She grabbed the menu, and she looked absolutely fascinated by it.

Troy just stared at her, and he embraced the fact that she was with him.

"What are you ordering?" she asked as she put the menu down to focus solely on Troy.

"Pancakes," he replied, "banana pancakes, you?"

Ham and cheese omlette, it looks utterly delicious," she laughed as Troy grabbed her hand.

"Utterly," he chucked, "never heard you use that word before."

She just rolled her eyes at him, and he decided to bring up her future stepfather, "so what was your mom's boyfriend doing there?" he asked like it was not big deal.

"Good you did not say future stepfather," she said as she took a sip of her water, "anyways he decides to come over this morning, barge into our house, and clean it to I do not know surprise my mom, and then he decides he thinks he should punish me for not wanting to clean up the house."

She sat back in her seat frustrated. Troy started laughing. "What?" she asked rudely. Troy just shook his head and answered, "you need to not get so frustrated over him. He seems to ruin your day."

"He does not like me, and I tried, I tried really, but he just does not like me," Gabriella sighed.

"Do you want him to like you?" Troy asked very interested.

"Honestly, I do, but as of now I do not," Gabriella replied, and Troy could tell she was already sick of talking about him. Troy just liked feeling updated on this situation.

"Prom, I am not excited," Gabriella said as she moved her straw around the glass, and Troy just watched her as she said this. "It will be fine Gabriella," Troy tried to assure her. She just glanced at him, and wanted to laugh. She knew Troy was trying his best to comfort her.

Later that day.

Gabriella was almost ready for prom. Her hair was done, and Taylor reluctantly found someone to do Gabriella's make-up. She actually liked how she looked, and she felt like a whole new self.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. She checked herself to make sure she looked fabulous. Actually she just wanted to look great for Troy.

She came downstairs, only to see Kyle sitting with her mom at the kitchen table.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful," her mom said as she rushed to look at her. Gabriella gave a fake smile. "You look great," Kyle said, but Gabriella blocked that out her head. She said thanks to be polite, but she really did not mean it.

"Mom, are you coming to take pictures?" Gabriella wondered, and her mom looked at her, "yes, but Kyle is coming with me," she said it like she was not going anywhere without Kyle.

"Sure, whatever," Gabriella said dully, and she walked out the door.

She sat in the back, just rolling her eyes at the site of Kyle.

"Have a ride there?" her mom wondered.

"Check," Gabriella replied.

"Where are you going after?" her mom started to question.

"Jason's house, he is having a party," Gabriella answered annoyed.

"Who is taking you home?" her mom asked like she was a police officer.

"Troy, obviously," Gabriella responded very annoyed now. She knew her mom did not trust her for some reason. She did not drink. She came home before 12 every night. She got strait A's, and she has only had four detentions in her lifetime. Her mom had something against her for some reason. She always worried about her.

Once they got to Taylor's house, Gabriella jumped out of the car to find Troy.

Taylor was at the door greeting everyone who came in her house.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful," she greeted, astonished.

Gabriella had on a strapless dress, it was pink, white, and pink ribbon that went around her waist. Her hair was strait, and her make-up looked great thanks to Taylor's sister's friend.

"Taylor, you look wonderful also," Gabriella said as they gave each other hugs, "where is Troy? Have you seen him?" she asked nervously.

Taylor looked around to see if Troy was near. "Nope have not see him," she said as Chad ran up the steps to give Taylor a hug. "Baby," he said as he kissed Taylor. Gabriella rolled her eyes at their puppy love.

"Oh Chad, you look stunning," Taylor said as she stared at him, and she started fixing his bow tie. Yes, he was wearing a bow tie.

"Taylor, you look absolutely adorable," Chad laughed as they kissed each other again.

Gabriella absolutely felt she needed to gag at moment, actually she felt like she needed a glass of wine. She only tasted wine once, and it was at her cousin's wedding. Then her mom found out, and she has never drank since.

Gabriella walked away to see if she could find anybody to talk too. Her mom started up a conversation with someone Gabriella did not know. She was no mood to be around her mom or Kyle.

She went onto the gazebo in the back of Taylor's house. Nobody was there, and she decided to stand there in silence. She started thinking about her life until somebody popped behind. "Gabriella, you look," Troy paused, "amazing."

"Troy," Gabriella exclaimed, and she turned around, and she kissed Troy softly.

"Are you ready for this night?" Troy whispered, as they both held each other.

Gabriella smiled, hoping this night may be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter about the afternoon after prom

**New chapter about the afternoon after prom. I think everyone will like it. Just read it, and I would like more reviews! I need to know if my grammar fine. I need to know if you like the story or not.**

**Thank you! Not the owner of High School Music. **

**Saturday, the day after Prom. **

Gabriella opened her eyes as she stretched her arms. She was so tired from that long grueling night that she almost forgot about the events that unfolded. She sat up as turned to face her dresser only to see Troy picture place promptly by her jewelry. "Troy," she thought in her head, "uh why did I make last night so unhappy for you?"

The night that was so suppose to be so pleasant and so memorable. It sadly was not.

Gabriella selfishly made Troy leave because she got annoyed of her surroundings. Troy just wanted to have some fun with people he may never meet again in his lifetime. Troy could see the unhappiness in Gabriella's eyes so he asked if she wanted to leave. Gabriella shook her head no. Troy left because he did not want Gabriella to have a bad time. Only to make Troy in a bad mood the next day

Troy was sitting on his couch watching Alpha Dog, and his eyes were glued to the TV.

His dad walked in the room, and he seemed irritated, "what are you watching?" he asked in a stern tone of voice. He slouched down on the couch.

"Alpha Dog," Troy said very quickly because he hated when people bugged him during movies.

"Alpha Dog, eh," his dad replied, "your mom is acting crazy today."

"Mom is acting crazy today," Troy replied like he was in a trance.

"She is making me clean," he answered like he was a little kid who did not want to clean.

"Dad, go clean, I am trying to watch a movie, mom wants you to do something go do it," Troy bursted out of annoyance.

"Ok, fine I will go," Mr. Bolton said scared, and he went to go find his wife, Troy's mom.

Troy sat back in the couch, thinking about last night. How he wished Gabriella would not have acted rushed and wanting to leave. He could not tell her he did not want to leave. She would have been mad, and he did not want to make her angry.

Gabriella was with Taylor at this exact moment. They were on their way to the mall when Gabriella quickly decided on going to Troy's house. She just wanted to make sure everything would be ok with Troy. She just felt really bad.

Gabriella walked to the door, and Taylor sat in the car talking to her sister. Her sister had major "boy problems." Taylor the expert on that subject had to give her some advice.

Gabriella had no clue what she would say to Troy, and she knew barging in on him was not the best idea. She had to do it or they may never talk about this subject. She did not want it to be forgotten.

Gabriella rang the doorbell twice before Mrs. Bolton opened it. "Hello Gabriella," she welcomed with this huge smile on her face. "How are you dear?" She asked.

"I am wonderful," Gabriella replied as Mrs. Bolton let her in the house.

Mrs. Bolton had a box of photos in her hand, and she set them on floor. "How was prom?" She asked as she started sorting through the photos. "It was pretty good," Gabriella lied, "Where is Troy?"

"Oh yeah you probably do not want to be talking to me," she laughed, "he is in the family room watching a movie."

"Alright I am going to go surprise him," Gabriella replied as she went to go find Troy.

Mts. Bolton just nodded her head, and she went back to her cleaning.

Gabriella snuck behind Troy. She was deciding whether she should scare him or not. Troy looked behind because he felt someone was hovering over him.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" He questioned as Gabriella made her way over the couch. She sat next to him leaving a little distance in between them. "Oh just wanted to stop by," she replied softly.

"What you watching?" she asked with great interest, "oh, oo it is Justin Timberlake, must be good," she laughed.

"Alpha Dog," he answered softly.

"Oh Alpha Dog, have not seen that movie," Gabriella admitted like it would be the death of their relationship if she had not seen it.

"It is pretty good," Troy stated, "It is almost over, so when it is done I can do something if you want?"

"Oh I am going to the mall with Taylor in a few so," Gabriella responded, "but maybe we can have lunch or something."

"Pizza!" They both exclaimed at the same time only to make them both laugh. Pizza the only food they ever seemed to eat.

"Troy," Gabriella said slowly. Troy turned his head and responded, "yes."

But Taylor came in. Gabriella heard the door close, and she heard Taylor cry, "my sister just broke up with her boyfriend!"

Troy rolled his eye. He never was a fan of Taylor.

"Cool," Gabriella replied as she slouched back into the chair more. Troy stood up and he stretched. He picked up the remote, and he turned off the television. "I will go order the pizza," he declared as he pointed his finger waving it at both Taylor and Gabriella. Gabriella knew he did not want Taylor there so this sort of furthered their little unhappiness with each other.

Taylor looked at Gabriella. "Where is Chad," she wondered. Gabriella just shook her head and said, "I do not know."

Troy was in the kitchen now dialing the number. Gabriella stayed in family room plopped in the couch. She was so sad she could not make things better with Troy. This time it was all Taylor fault she could not tell Troy she was sorry. Taylor always seemed to be the interrupter when Troy and Gabriella were trying to talk.

Troy was on the phone, and Taylor was staring him down. Troy kept looking at her, and his facial expression read were "get away from me."

Taylor the person that she is waited for Troy to get off the phone. She just stood there staring away.

Troy finally got off the phone. He looked at Taylor and asked, "what do you need Taylor?"

"Where is Chad?" she demanded.

"Chad, is in my room sleeping," Troy answered annoyed by her standing there.

"It is 2:30, and he is still sleeping?" Taylor questioned as she was kind of shocked.

"Well he did drink a ton last night, so I bet he is very tired," Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, he made me very angry last night. It was nice of you Troy to let him sleep over. His parents would have killed him. After last weekend, I am shocked they even let him out at all," Taylor said, and she was sort of oblivious to the fact that nobody was listening to her.

Troy just nodded his head, and he decided to go sit next to Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed, and she turned to Troy who looked sort of angry.

"Want to go outside?" Troy asked.

Gabriella and Taylor both followed.

Taylor was sitting on the opposite side of Troy and Gabriella. They barely were looking at each other. Taylor knew something must be up with the two. She did not want to question them. She made everything worse, usually. She probably told her sister to break up with her boyfriend without even realizing it.

Taylor decided to ask about prom without knowing this might make the situation even more awkward, "So Gabriella, I never really asked you, did you have fun last night?" she asked in a very positive voice.

"Oh, you know it is not my thing," Gabriella tried to say. Troy rolled his eyes.

Taylor saw him do that, but she did not say anything.

She knew now this whole ordeal had to do with last night. She saw Gabriella slouching in her seat while everyone was dancing. She saw Troy begging Gabriella to dance. Neither could decide on what to do so they both left. Taylor knew she put herself into a harmful situation by bringing up this topic. She hoped neither would say anything else.

Nobody said anything else, which made everything way more awkward.

Suddenly, Chad found them in the back porch. He had only boxers on. Gabriella looked disgusted, and Taylor started laughing. Troy was not looking at him at first.

Troy finally looked up and saw him. He threw a pillow at him. "Get some clothes on man, you look disgusting. Think of what my mom would say if she saw you."

"Fine," he mumbled. He looked horrible and deffinately out of it. He got up, and he walked awkwardly towards Troy's room to get change.

"He is such an idiot!" Troy declared as he looked at Taylor.

"He is not an idiot," Taylor tried to say as she slouched back in the chair.

"He is, I had to sneak him over here, and hope my parents would not figure he was drunk," Troy said as he looked very frustrated.

"Well you are good friends Troy," Gabriella replied trying to make the situation better even though she was not a fan of Chad herself.

"Whatever," Troy said as he wiped his forehead.

"How do you put up with his drunkenness," Gabriella asked seriously to Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I do somehow." Taylor decided not to say more, and she picked up her phone to block everyone else out.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Troy got up suddenly. He really was not in the mood to have anyone over.

Troy came back with the pizzas, and Chad all dressed and hopefully ready for the day. Hopefully he had gathered himself together.

Chad grabbed a slice, and he gulped it down in a second. "Drink water," Troy said slowly too him, and Chad was too busy eating too even listen to him.

Everybody stared at his nasty eating habits. He had at least five slices of pizza, and drank at least 6 bottles of water. Everybody stared at him like he was superhuman or something.

"You are hungry," Gabriella mumbled as she sipped her coke. Chad looked at her, but he could not make out what she was saying.

"What did she say?" Chad whispered into Taylor's ear. Taylor turned him, and she whispered, "you eat a lot," like it was no big. It really was not.

"I am a man," Chad shouted.

"Calm down man," Troy said quietly, "she was kidding, and my parents will get mad at me for you shouting."

"Troy what is up with you?" Chad asked, "you have a bad night?" He asked in a baby voice that was particularly annoying.

"No," Troy replied as he took a sip of water, "so Chad I forgot to ask what was your punishment for the party you had, and for you MIP?" Troy asked very interested in knowing what his punishment was going to be. He knew this could annoy Chad. Chad was annoying him so it was only fair.

"My parents cried, I feel for like two days, and they came up with probably a ridiculous punishment," Chad paused as if he was embarrassed, "my parents are making be a counselor for this camp to show kids that drinking is wrong, and I have no clue how they came up with this punishment." Chad slouched back in his chair, and he had another sip of water.

"Well you probably deserve it," Gabriella said, she was very outspoken when it came to drinking.

"Gabriella, just be quiet ok," Chad demanded, he hated when Gabriella and him got in these arguments.

"Well you should not drink," Gabriella tried to say, but Chad did not want to let her have it.

"Gabriella, drop it, it is my life, let me do what I want," he tried to justify it as if it were ok.

"Well when you start drinking and driving it will not be ok, and your life will probably be screwed for the rest of your life," Gabriella always said things like this. Troy and Taylor always just watched them battle it out. They thought it was funny sometimes, and sometimes they both wanted them to calm down.

"Troy, I am going, thanks for getting pizza, and I am out," Chad said as he got up, "Taylor want to come?"

"Um, I think Gabriella and I are going to the mall," Taylor replied nervously.

"Um, Chad you do not have a car, how are you going to get home?" Troy asked with wonder.

"I will walk," Chad replied.

Troy raised an eyebrow at him, "I will take you home, save you the trouble."

"Whatever," Chad mumbled, and he walked back in the house.

Troy rolled his eyes, and he said goodbye to Gabriella. Surprisngly Taylor and Chad did not even kiss, or let alone hug each other goodbye. They just waved.

Gabriella could not wait to leave. She wanted to make things better with Troy, but this was not the time. This was just a really awkward afternoon.

When Troy and Chad were in the car together Chad just went off about Gabriella.

"Oh my god, Troy just break up with Gabriella please," Chad demanded like he was Troy's guide or something stupid like that.

Troy just tried to ignore him, but it was bothering him that Chad would talk about Gabriella that way.

"She is so annoying, she thinks she knows everything because she is going to some great college, oh whatever. She has a great life, big deal. Just because she is this angel who does not drink does not mean she can tell me whether I can drink or not. I do not see her telling you to drink or not," Chad fumed, and he slouched back in the chair. His facial expression looked absolutely pissed.

"Whatever," Troy replied, "Gabriella keeps me in check, and you just do not know her like I know her," Troy assured Chad.

Even though at times Troy had a hard time putting up with Gabriella. He loved her, and he knew he must like her if he could put up with some of the habits she had. She was the same with him.

Chad looked at Troy like he was crazy. And he decided to not talk the rest of the way home.

Troy thought over his thoughts, and he ignored the look on Chad's face. Chad seemed to have nothing going for him at this moment, and he for sure knew not to listen to him.

**Remember Review!**


End file.
